


On Writing

by misura



Category: Castle, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Immortality comes at a price.





	On Writing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



Rodney paused mid-tirade. "A book? Really?"

"Book _series_ ," Castle corrected. "Assuming the first one's successful." His tone implied this was a mere technicality. "SciFi's a bit of a new genre for me, obviously."

"Obviously," Rodney echoed. "And I'd be a character in this series?"

"I wouldn't use your real name," Castle said. "But yes. Genius scientist, quirky personality - exactly the sort of side-character people love."

Rodney frowned. " _Side-_ character?"

("Consider yourself lucky," said John. " _I'm_ going to be a woman.")

("Right," Rodney said. "Well, that makes sense, doesn't it? Besides, 'Jane Sheppard' kind of has a nice ring to it.")


End file.
